warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Latron Prime
| introduced = Update 8.0 | notes = }} The Latron Prime is an ancient Orokin semi-automatic rifle that serves as an upgrade to the Latron, that features higher base damage in the form of more damage and critical chance. The Latron Prime was added into the game in Update 8, becoming one of the first prime weapons to be available to non-founders. On March 17, 2015 it was announced that the Latron Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on March 24, 2015. Any pre-existing components or fully-built weapons will remain as is. This weapon will return temporarily at December 8 through January 5, either as part of the purchase-able Prime Vault or through drops in the Orokin Void, along with Frost Prime and Reaper Prime, as well as Misa Syandana Prime, Titan Extractor Prime, and Frost Prime avatars. The latter 3 are only available if you purchase the pack, while the former will be available from the Void. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage - effective against Grineer. *Highest base damage out of all the Latron variants. *Good critical multiplier. *Very ammo efficient. *High accuracy. *Good status chance. Disadvantages: *Features a slow base rate of fire. *Like all semi-automatic weapons, a lower frame rate leads to a lower fire rate. *Moderate recoil can prevent consistent strikes to weak points, forcing slower fire for better accuracy. *Has low and damage, making this less effective against lightly-armored targets and shields. Comparisons: *'Latron Prime', compared to the Latron: **Higher base damage (85.0 vs. 55.0). ***Higher damage (68.0 vs. 38.5). ***Slightly higher damage (8.5 vs. 8.3). ***Slightly higher damage (8.5 vs. 8.2). **Higher critical chance (15.0% vs. 10.0%). **Higher critical damage (2.5x vs. 2.0x). **Higher status chance (25.0% vs. 10.0%). **Has an extra polarity. *'Latron Prime', compared to the Latron Wraith: **Higher base damage (85.0 vs. 55.1). **Higher damage (68.0 vs. 38.5). **Lower damage (8.5 vs. 13.8). **Higher damage (8.5 vs. 2.8). **Lower fire rate (4.2 rounds/s vs. 5.4 rounds/s). **Lower critical chance (15.0% vs. 25.0%). **Slightly higher status chance (25.0% vs. 20.0%). **Has an extra polarity. Notes *Latron Prime used to have an approximate damage of 45, prior to Update 12. *Has a ''very ''fractionally higher Impact damage, only apparent when building for maximum damage, showing up as 0.1 more damage. *All blueprints and parts removed from rewards on March 24th, 2015. It's only available by player trading. Trivia *The Latron Prime and Reaper Prime were available after Update 8, although DE had previously mentioned not releasing the weapons on U8. This may be because of the many times U8 had been delayed. Developer Livestream #5 48:45 *Latron Prime is the first primary weapon to be a Prime. *As of Update 8.3, the Latron Prime's body and energy color can be colored. *The Latron Prime has a distinctive firing sound that might suggest it uses energy or electronics in firing. *The Latron rifles could be classified as battle rifles.. * As of Update 14.5 the Latron Prime has been given a new reload animation. ** The animation shows the operator pulling a lever (golden bar forward of the trigger) to open the chamber of the rifle before it is closed again as the weapon is reloaded. *The Latron Prime's gold parts can be recolored as of Update 15.13 . Media Latron Prime.png|Latron Prime LatronPrime1.png LatronPrime3.png Latron Prime Colour Customization.png|Latron Prime Colour Customization ewtqf.gif|Latron Prime new reloading animation Lets Max (Warframe) E42 - Latron Prime WARFRAME LATRON PRIME Advanced Guide Warframe Latron Prime Build Guide Damage 2.0 Warframe Latron Prime Pro Builds 3 Forma References See also *Latron, the original counterpart of this gun. *Latron Wraith, the Wraith counterpart of this gun. *Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. de:Latron Prime fr:Latron Prime Category:Prime Category:Rifles Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons